テンプレート:Trait infobox
} | y | historical }}}}}}} | unimplemented = | future = | historical = | current | #default = }} }}} |corruption (trait line)|retribution (trait line)|invocation= revenant |honor|radiance|valor|virtues|zeal= guardian |strength|arms|defense|tactics|discipline= warrior |alchemy|explosives|firearms|inventions|tools= engineer |beastmastery|marksmanship|nature magic|skirmishing|wilderness survival= ranger |acrobatics|critical strikes|deadly arts|shadow arts|trickery= thief |air magic|arcana|earth magic|fire magic|water magic= elementalist |chaos|domination|dueling|illusions|inspiration= mesmer |blood magic|curses|death magic|soul reaping|spite= necromancer}} }} |engineer|en| |0|1}} }} }} |engineer|en| |0|1}} }} }} }} |revenant|re| |0|1}} }} }} }}}|major| }|i=1|ii=2|iii=3|iv=4|v=5|vi=6|vii=7|viii=8|ix=9|x=10|xi=11|xii=12|xiii=13}} }} | }|adept=1|master=2|grandmaster=3}} }} }} }}} } | }}} }} ;トレイトライン : }} }}}}} ;Tier : }| }}}|''Unspecified''}} ;タイプ : }| }}}|''Unspecified''}} }}} | major | ;コスト : }}} | i | ii | iii | iv | v | vi = + | vii | viii | ix | x = + | xi | xii = + | xiii = + }} ;ロック解除条件 : }}} | zeal | strength | explosives | marksmanship | deadly arts | fire magic | domination | spite = }}} | i = }}} | zeal = Gendarran Fields で100%の完成を獲得する | strength = Obsidian Sanctum ジャンピングパズルを完了する | Fields of Ruin の Thunderbreak Hills で Help Legionnaire Boneflayer crush the Renegades を完了する }} | ii = Inferno's Needle をキャプチャーする | iii = }}} | zeal = Obsidian Sanctum ジャンピングパズルを完了する | Gendarran Fields で100%の完成を獲得する }} | iv = Rhendak the Crazed を倒す | v = Blazeridge Steppes で100%の完成を獲得する | vi = Help Shining Blade Kimber defeat Kol Skullsmasher を完了する | vii = Help the ogres and they'll join you as allies を完了する | viii = Citadel of Flame を Story Mode で完了する | ix = Rebel's Seclusion で Splendid Chest を見つける | x = Defeat the krewe leader at Aquabase Terror-Seven を完了する | xi = Death's Anthem を見つける | xii = Defeat the Risen Priest of Balthazar before it can summon a horde of Risen を完了する | xiii = Defeat the Risen High Wizard and secure the Promenade of the Gods を完了する }} | radiance | arms | firearms | skirmishing | critical strikes | air magic | dueling | curses = }}} | i = }}} | curses = Obsidian Sanctum ジャンピングパズルを完了する | Earth's Gap で Splendid Chest を見つける }} | ii = Twilight Arbor を Story Mode で完了する | iii = Ulgoth the Modniir と 彼の手先を倒す | iv = Lornar's Pass で100%の完成を獲得する | v = Harathi Hinterlands の Arca Lake で Defeat the champion を完了する | vi = Gendarran Fields の Brigantine Isles にいる Captain Jayne を倒す | vii = Help the hylek and they'll join you as allies を完了する | viii = Windy Cave で Grand Chest を見つける | ix = Defeat the fire shaman and his minions を完了する | x = ストーリーステップ Forging the Pact を完了する | xi = Crucible of Eternity を Story Mode で完了する | xii = Scholar Fryxx の近くで Grand Chest を見つける | xiii = Use portals to fight shades, slay the Risen Priest of Grenth, and protect Keeper Jonez Deadrun を完了する }} | valor | defense | inventions | wilderness survival | shadow arts | earth magic | chaos | death magic = }}} | i = }}} | wilderness survival = Obsidian Sanctum ジャンピングパズルを完了する | Fleshgrazer を倒す }} | ii = }}} | inventions | chaos = Obsidian Sanctum ジャンピングパズルを完了する | Blazeridge Steppes の Tail of the Star God で Kill the grawl shamans to disrupt the summoning ritual を完了する }} | iii = Stonegaze Spire をキャプチャーする | iv = Defeat Victurus and his Branded army を完了する | v = Fields of Ruin で100%の完成を獲得する | vi = Bloodtide Coast の Challdar Gorges で Kill the giant blood ooze を完了する | vii = Help the dredge and they'll join you as allies を完了する | viii = Sorrow's Embrace を Story Mode で完了する | ix = Kill the Flame Legion tribune at Vidius Castrum to secure it for the legions を完了する | x = ストーリーステップ Battle of Fort Trinity を完了する | xi = Forgotten Stream の 最後でロックされたドアを見つける | xii = Destroy the Risen Priest of Melandru を完了する | xiii = Defeat the Karka Queen threatening the settlements を完了する }} | honor | tactics | alchemy | nature magic | acrobatics | water magic | inspiration | blood magic = }}} | i = }}} | honor = Fields of Ruin の Thunderbreak Hills で Help Legionnaire Boneflayer crush the Renegades を完了する | tactics = Fields of Ruin の Thunderbreak Hills で Help Legionnaire Boneflayer crush the Renegades を完了する | alchemy = Blazeridge Steppes の Tail of the Star God で Kill the grawl shamans to disrupt the summoning ritual を完了する | nature magic = Fleshgrazer を倒す | acrobatics = Obsidian Sanctum ジャンピングパズルを完了する | water magic = Obsidian Sanctum ジャンピングパズルを完了する | inspiration = Blazeridge Steppes の Tail of the Star God で Kill the grawl shamans to disrupt the summoning ritual を完了する | blood magic = Earth's Gap で Splendid Chest を見つける }} | ii = Tytone Perch をキャプチャーする | iii = Provernic Crypt で Grand Chest を見つける | iv = Harathi Hinterlands で100%の完成を獲得する | v = Harathi Hinterlands の Wynchona Woods で Kill Gargantula, the spider broodmother を完了する | vi = Timberline Falls の Nonmoa Lake で Kill the krait witch を完了する | vii = Verarium Delves で Chest を見つける | viii = Arundon Vale で Grand Chest を見つける | ix = Defeat the dredge commissar を完了する | x = ストーリーステップ The Source of Orr を完了する | xi = Honor of the Waves を Story Mode で完了する | xii = Defeat the possessed statue of Dwayna を完了する | xiii = Ship of Sorrows で Grand Chest を見つける }} | virtues | discipline | tools | beastmastery | trickery | arcana | illusions | soul reaping = }}} | i = Caudecus's Manor を Story Mode で完了する | ii = Kill the Foulbear Chieftain and her elite guards before the ogres can rally を完了する | iii = ストーリーステップ Retribution を完了する | iv = Dredgehaunt Cliffs で100%の完成を獲得する | v = Lornar's Pass の Posternus Caverns で Defeat the champion を完了する | vi = Lornar's Pass の Venison Pass で Defeat Lord Ignius the Eternal を完了する | vii = Vexa's Lab で Defeat Vexa and her golem を完了する | viii = Capture the Infinity Coil を完了する | ix = Kill Admiral Taidha Covington を完了する | x = Kill the Branded devourer queen を完了する | xi = Eliminate the overgrown grub を完了する | xii = Ruined City of Arah を Story Mode で完了する | xiii = Kill the Corrupted High Priestess を完了する }} }} }} } } }} | n | y }} }}} | n | | } | y | | }}}|i=1|ii=2|iii=3|iv=4|v=5|vi=6|vii=7|viii=8|ix=9|x=a|xi=b|xii=c|xiii=d|xiv=e|xv=f}} }}} }}}|adept=1|master=2|grandmaster=3}} }}} }}} |nature magic=Category:Nature Magic traits |wilderness survival=Category:Wilderness Survival traits |critical strikes=Category:Critical Strikes traits |deadly arts=Category:Deadly Arts traits |shadow arts=Category:Shadow Arts traits |air magic=Category:Air Magic traits |earth magic=Category:Earth Magic traits |fire magic=Category:Fire Magic traits |water magic=Category:Water Magic traits |blood magic=Category:Blood Magic traits |death magic=Category:Death Magic traits |soul reaping=Category:Soul Reaping traits |corruption (trait line)=Category:Corruption traits |}}}}} traits}} }} }} Description Parameters ; name : Optional. Trait name. Defaults to the page name. ; line : Required. The trait line that the trait is under. ; tier : Required. The tier (Adept, Master, Grandmaster) of the trait; displays ''Unspecified if omitted. ; type : Required. The trait type (Minor or Major); displays Unspecified if omitted. ; numeral : Required for Major traits. The numeral of the trait's icon. ; recharge : Optional. The trait's recharge time, if any. ; description : Required. The in-game description. ; facts : Optional. The trait facts displayed in-game below the description. Each fact should be presented as an individual instance of the template. ; categorize : "y" or "n" to turn on/off categorization. Default is on for main namespace articles and off for others. ; historical : "y" to mark the trait as historical - this displays the notice and turns off categorization. Category:Infobox templates